


Flower Crown Gift

by wingsofecho



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofecho/pseuds/wingsofecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noise decides to make it so that she can tell Vincent "happy birthday"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crown Gift

>         “I don’t have a birthday” is what Vincent said to Noise one day. On that day Noise had one of her rare moments when she could grasp onto memories of the time before she was given a crimson cloak, before she became a Baskerville. What her mind was able to grab hold of was not clear, it hardly ever was, but she could vaguely hear someone say ‘happy birthday’ in a warped voice. Noise did not know if the voice of the distant past was speaking to her or if it was her speaking to someone. It might have had nothing to do with Noise, just something said in the background of her past life. Noise did not know anything at all. Even the day of her own birth had faded from her memories.
> 
>         But the little fragment of the past stayed with her, even when she felt her hold of herself slipping, even when her mind began to become horribly murky again. The words  birthday birthday birthday  flashed through her head over and over, becoming a comforting chant. And when Vincent came to the small barred opening of her room, the only way light could seep in, and dropped dandelions through it, the chanting was still there. It propelled her to ask the boy something. So she pushed through the murkiness and found the words she was looking for.
> 
>         “Vincent… When… Is your birthday?” Noise wanted to know, because she wanted to wish him what the voice wished on someone. Happy birthday… It sounded so precious. She wanted to be able to say that to Vincent.
> 
>         And the he said that. He didn’t have a birthday. Vincent didn’t elaborate on it, just that one sentence. Noise thought she could see a shade of sadness on his face, though… But… Her weak hold on the world went away, she fell into the murkiness completely, and the Echo took over. Noise was only hearing Vincent’s voice, not understanding. He still stayed, though, talking about his day and Gil and Jack. He spoke to Noise through the barred opening for a long time. It made Noise feel warm, but she couldn’t help but still feel sad. He didn’t have a birthday. And under the sound of Vincent’s voice, the chant had changed from  happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday  to  i don’t have a birthday i don’t have a birthday.
> 
>         Noise still wanted to wish Vincent a happy birthday. She wanted to be an older sister who gave gifts. So when she climbed out of the murky waters she was drowning in, she gently picked up the dandelions and saved them in a tiny drawer, where they would lay on top of her crimson cloak.
> 
>         She would do that for all the flowers Vincent gave to her.
> 
>         Dark pink and yellow roses
> 
>         magenta and white zinnias
> 
>         yellow tulips
> 
>         white lily-of-the-valleys
> 
>         and red chrysanthemums.
> 
>         The flowers began to overflow in her drawer, it became an effort to close it. When Noise took out her cloak, it smelled of the pleasant and sweet of flowers. Though many of the flowers were wilting, Noise kept them. Before, she would let go of the petals of the flowers drift away in the wind during the times she was let out of the room, because doing that gave her a little sense of freedom. Noise was on a mission now, though. During the times she was let out of the room, she would pick her own flowers.
> 
>         White camellias
> 
>         blue primroses
> 
>         purple irises
> 
>         white heathers
> 
>         and yellow daffodils.
> 
>         And then came the time when Noise felt it right to begin joining the flowers together. She laced them together, often failing to make it so they stayed together, but she kept trying. Doing this… It made her feel happy. It helped her cope with the murkiness, creating the gift became something to look forward to. The Echo had left her work in progress alone, so it was all Noise. The gift would only be full of her, Noise would think happily. When Vincent visited her, her heart would soar even more than usual.. Because she was going to be able to give him something-- it took all of her to keep it a secret from her beloved Vincent. But she did.
> 
>         On a day when her mind was full of clarity and she was promised to be let out of the room, Noise was ready. She had made the gift. It was a flower crown in all sorts of vibrant colors and all types of petals and all kinds of scents. Some flowers shined with more light than others, but it was all beautiful, Noise thought. She waited under a tree for Vincent, holding the flower crown behind her back. Soon, Noise saw her little Vincent came into view, running towards her. When he got to her and was tugging on her sleeve, Noise told him, while smiling oh so brightly, to cover his eyes.
> 
>         Vincent covered his eyes, and Noise quietly held her gift out above his head and gently crowned him. Vincent sniffed, confused, when he felt the flower crown touch him. He could smell the many flowers.
> 
>         Noise spread her arms and said, “Vincent, you can uncover your eyes now!”
> 
>         When his hands left his face, Noise took hold of them and lead Vincent towards the small pond next to the tree. Noise watched Vincent as he took in his reflection, wearing the flower crown, eyes wide,  and lightly poked at it. And when she couldn’t take it any longer, she hugged him, and said those precious-sounding words.
> 
>         “Happy birthday, Vincent”
> 
>         She pulled away enough to look at little Vincent’s face. He was smiling. Noise was filled with joy and a feeling of warmth. She could feel tears of happiness welling up. She hugged Vincent again.
> 
>         “Happy birthday…”


End file.
